Imp Lands
Imp Lands is the moon of Freneskae, originally created by the Golden Imp. You can get visit it in the quest, Land of the imps. It plays a part in several other quests as well. Furthermore, this place is commonly used to kill imps, snow imps or black imps to get their respective champion scrolls or to boxtrap imps. Also its near Puro-Puro, so you can train your Hunter there. There is a imp who trade beads and imp jewellery. there is also a shop that sale's Imp statues, for the POH. The monster in this land are imp of level 2 and 7 are the most common. There also I.M.P. members, elite imps who are members of a organisation that serve the imp king. They are found at the northern wall, and are aggressive. Respected rulers or gods Snow imps Santa Is a god of first age and a member of the human race: he take some imps with him to a planet called Gielinor. Ice The ice creator god: a friend of the golden imp. Normal imps King imps King imps are mighty, smart and strong. Golden imp The golden imp is the creator of this world and the first ruler of the planet: he is a real god, he looks like a gold-coloured black demon. He left the planet when the imp wars started. Members can fight his avatar in Imp King quest Crone, recal, Puro-Puro and recanirok Four not strong imp kings: Crone is responsible for the first imp war, and when the golden imp leaves, he wanted to be leader, recal made peace but he died shortly after and Puro-Puro explored Puro-Puro and send a lot implings and imp defenders there, recanirok made the imp castle and made a imp vs black imp war: because he was a good leader he takes over all black imp land the most black imps flees to the abyssal minion lands: the imps ask the leader to stay here the leader agreed. King imp (name unknown) The king imp killed recanirok and ruled in secret he began to attack the snow imps Black imps Big Black Demon A big black demon who ruled in the first imp age. Abyssal demons and minions The god (not really a god but the imps see him as a god) who brings the black imps in safety. Timeline Creation of imp plane Imp lands﻿ is created by the golden imp, and helped by the Freneskae Creator-god, and is the moon of Freneskae, the golden imp wants a home for himself. First Imp Age First 10 days The golden imp is bored, and he chose to make a mini imp of himself, so he created an imp, he like to do it so he do it again and again, ICE, an snow imp god created an ice land, and big black demon an black land. Hunt for food The gods forgot to make any food, so a small war starts. The golden imp created west of the imp zone a land with a lot of grain and made bread for the imps. He also created lava eels as food the imp can fish for them. Made of houses After this the imp made house-like things. The black and the red imps built something of imp rocks and the snow imps made something of snow and ice. Creation of the war All imps are happy, but there was a small problem. The red imps don't like the black imps and the snow imps. The black imps don't like the red imps. The snow imps don't like lava, made by red imps. The evil red imps take the leadership, started the Imp Wars and changed his name to Crone". The gold imp was so angry that he created abyssal minions, and he leaved the whole imp plane. The War The War was horrible and a lot of imps were killed, and when crone was killed by some black imps. Recal was chosen to be an new leader, and he made peace. Second Imp Age Food When Recal dies, a mystic disease made the lave eels poisonous, so the imps needed to find out where the grain field is. ﻿Puro-Puro founded the grain field, and he called it Puro-Puro. Ice War The ice was melting because of the lava's heat, the ice imps started a war against the reddies, Puro-Puro quickly made peace with them. Second Imp War After Puro-Puro died, Recanirok became king, he build one castle, with huge walls. After this he started the Second Imp War, aka Imp vs Black Imp. The black imps were finally defeated, after a long period of war. Second and a half Imp war Small war, the ice imps were angry at the reddies but they ere quickly defeated. Category:Locations Category:Rework